


playgroup [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Hobbes and Bacon, Lilo & Stitch (2002), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "playgroup" by lovepeaceohana.</p><p>"Calvin takes Bacon to playgroup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	playgroup [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [playgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649237) by [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana). 



Length: 7:47  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/playgroup.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/playgroup).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016. Also used to fill my "child character" and "higher vocal range" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
